RED vs Sonic.exe
RED vs Sonic.exe was originally a What If? Death Battle done by The Golden Moustache but it was abandoned and then later adopted by AceOfSpades3709 Description Season 5 Episode 1. NES Godzilla Creepypasta vs Sonic.exe! Two demonic entities go head to head in a battle of dominance. Who will win and who will die? Interlude (Cue: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: Creepypastas. Once famous internet horror stories that were made to scare us. They could range from anything, from found footage, creepy photographs and especially video games and cartoons. Boomstick: But none have severed childhoods like these two video game monsters. Wiz: Like RED, the murderous hell beast from Godzilla: Monsters Of Monsters Boomstick: And Sonic.exe, the sadistic demon who desires world domination. Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a '''Death Battle.' RED (Cue: Godzilla Monster Of Monsters NES Theme) ''Wiz: Zachary was once a happy child who loved Godzilla and NES games, as you’d expect he was overjoyed when he discovered Godzilla: Monster Of Monsters, a game he’d play Night and day. The game was mediocre at best but to Zach, the game was equivalent to that of gold. Boomstick: But then he made the mistake of trading it off for another mediocre NES Game, a choice he would regret. A few years later Zach brought a brand new NES system and desperately wanted to relive the Nostalgia of the game he enjoyed so long ago. After a lot of searching and a couple of nagging to his friend Billy, the latter eventually found him a copy of Godzilla on the NES. Wiz: Excited, Zach booted the game up and was greeted by a tsunami of memories. Everything ingame was working perfectly until he fought a monster called Gezora who began to violently glitch and literally shatter upon defeat. As he continued playing he noticed that strange events were beginning to occur, from New worlds to Bizarre music, enemies changing form and size, appearances of monsters who debuted decades after the game’s release, a creepy quiz game and a lot of disturbing imagery. Boomstick: but none terrified poor Zachary as much as fateful encounters with the mastermind behind it all. RED (Cue: RED’s Theme) Wiz: Standing 105m (344ft) and weighing 66,000 (72,752) Tons, RED is a horrifying spider-like Kaiju with a face resembling that of a tribal mask. He has Super strength, speed and durability. He can attack with his claws and tail, he can breathe hell fire and shoot out a tentacle made from intestines and a clawed set of jaws. Boomstick: Ewwwww, that’s disgusting! And that’s just his land form! RED has the ability to change his appearance and adapt to the environment around him. He has two other forms. Flying and Swimming. Wiz: The Flying form grants him the ability to fly (What else?) and dive bomb his opponents and The Swimming form allows RED to levitate and swim at exceptional speeds. It also gives him the ability to rain down naval mines from the sky. Boomstick: But just like every other Japanese villain whenever he gets his ass kicked he unleashes his final form where he reaches a height of around 500m (1,640ft) to 1km (3,280ft). His hellfire becomes more destructive, he can shoot blazing needles from his fingers/mouth and he can swallow enemies whole. Damn I wonder what else that mouth can do. Wiz: (gives a freaked out expression to Boomstick) um okayyyy, anyway RED also has the power to warp reality itself, he can create worlds, monsters, manipulate the outside world and can break the fourth wall. Boomstick: RED is no pushover as he is strong enough to smash through solid rock and he’s comparable to the likes of Big G (Showa) who is strong enough to hurl a 40,000 (44,092) ton Mechagodzilla And Solomon, a demon kaiju who is stated to be on par with Mecha King Ghidorah who is strong enough to lift a 60,000 (66,138) ton Godzilla (Helsei). He is also said to be far stronger than the moon beast, another monster exclusive to the creepypasta who literally broke the moon in half! Wiz: RED is also pretty fast as he’s tagged Godzilla, Angurius and Mothra, he’s comparable to the latter who once travelled beyond the solar system in less than two years! Meaning Mothra can reach speeds of 826,718kph (513,077mph), that’s over 334 times the speed of sound! Boomstick: he’s also one tough son of a bitch as he’s tanked G-Man’s atomic breath and survived a combined beatdown from the latter, Angurius, Mothra And Solomon. Wiz: In other feats he’s easily killed Godzilla, Angurius, Mothra And Solomon in his final form, he once literally drove a girl (who was very close to Zach) to suicide and almost killed Zach himself by paralyzing his body and heart! Boomstick: Wow! With power like that you’d think RED is pretty much invincible right? Wiz: Yes and no, technically RED is invincible but he can be harmed and killed by beings with divine powers like Angels and Acacius, another creepypasta exclusive kaiju who’s literally known as “The Golden Light”, despite his reality warping powers, RED actually prefers to give his opponents a chance and fights fair... until he loses his patience. Boomstick: Despite his holy weaknesses and short temper, RED is still one of the strongest kaijus around and he’ll make sure everyone sure they know it! Sonic.exe (Cue: Green Hill Zone) Wiz: This story starts with a young man named Tom, who was a big fan of Sonic The Hedgehog, especially the older gam-'' '''Boomstick: (Groans) let me guess, he wanted to feel nostalgia and he got a random CD of Sonic The Hedgehog And as soon as he starts playing, the game is already not what it seems, it’s dark and scary and soon he finds Sonic, it turns out that he is not actually Sonic but in fact a murderous demon who goes on a killing spree and ends up killing Tom. Am I right?' Wiz: (looks at his notes) Wow Boomstick! you pretty much guessed the whole story in one fell swoop Boomstick: I’m sorry wiz it’s just that these gaming creepypastas are too damn predictable, after you read one you can pretty much guess the whole plot without even trying...Anyway let’s forget about the story and go on to the character shall we? (Cue: Hill Act1) Wiz: Ok, Sonic.EXE or X for short is an Eldritch demon with a passionate love for Sonic The Hedgehog, his appearance is strikingly similar to his idol except he’s darker, his quills are sharper , His eyes are bloody, pitch black with red pupils and he has a unnaturally wide grin with sharp yellow teeth. Boomstick: Since he molded himself after Sonic it would make sense that he would also have his speed, X can fly, teleport, create illusions and manipulate the world around him. Wiz: X can also twist and distort reality to his liking, he is immortal meaning he can’t be killed by mortal means, he can control minds,manipulate the outside world, steal souls and has the ability to create black holes! (which can range from a hundred septillion to decillion tons of TNT!) and surprise, surprise! He too can break the fourth wall. Boomstick: Oh no not him too! One fourth wall breaker is enough but two is an obnoxious crow-''' (Cue: Napstablook Theme) Deadpool: You mean “Three is a crowd?” The Mask: Hey Chums! Did ya miss us? Pinkie Pie: Hi there! you two haven’t forgotten me have you? (Deadpool, Mask And Pinkie Pie all begin talking simultaneously making it incomprehensible to hear what they are saying. The camera then moves to Wiz and Boomstick who are becoming increasingly furious from this sudden interruption) Deadpool, Mask and Pinkie Pie: Heywizstickwearethowingapartyrtherewillbemarachascupcakesandchimichan- Wiz and '''Boomstick: SHUT UP! (The above three are blown offscreen) (Cue: Hill Act1) Wiz: *Ahem* besides his reality warping powers, X is also very manipulative and charismatic as he was able to assemble an entire cult in the real world to do his bidding, he’s also casually killed Tails, Knuckles, Dr Eggman ingame And has Killed 29 other people in the real world. Boomstick: As we mentioned before since X made himself to be like. Sonic, it would make sense to scale him to the latter, let’s start with speed. In the past we’ve calculated that Sonic once outran a black hole for 30 seconds meaning he can run at an estimated speed of 321,868,800kph (200,000,000mph) which is Over 260,833 x the speed of sound! ''' ''Wiz: And for durability, Sonic was once survived getting slammed into an floating island so hard that it caused a giant stalactite to fall in which would require a force equivalent to 200 Kilotons of TNT! Over 13 times stronger than the bomb that dropped on Hiroshima! '' '''Boomstick: Despite his large amount of power X is not perfect. He is more of a torturer rather than a fighter, choosing to psychologically break his opponents rather than engage in combat. Wiz: And His reality warping abilities are limited and if he spends too much time outside his dimension it will cause him death. Boomstick: But In the end X is a heartless monster who will stop at nothing in order to take over the world and to one day keep Sonic and all of humankind as his toys. X: I AM GOD! Intermission Wiz: All right, The Combatants are set and we’ve run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: May the best creepypasta monster win! Without further ado... IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Intro X is seen at a dark and distorted version of the scrap brain zone torturing Knuckles, the latter is seen on his knees crying. X begins to slowly walk up to him chuckling sadistically but at the corner of his eye he sees a giant shape quickly scuttle past him, startled X sharply turns to follow the shape only to end up seeing nothing in the darkness. The Eldritch demon shrugged and approached the distressed echidna. Laughing, X is about to deliver the killing blow when suddenly Knuckles lets out a blood curdling as his body begins to violently tear apart and then shatter glass reducing the echidna to a mess of bits and pieces. X stepped back in shock, this was not his doing. The demonic Hedgehog begins to hear a sound resembling a heartbeat emanating behind him. Slowly he turned around and a pair of glowing red eyes met his gaze. The owner of those eyes began to rise revealing itself to be the hellbeast himself, Red. Upon full stance he then released a horrible bellow. X was intimidated by the creature’s startling appearance and massive size but he quickly regained his composure, he smiled at RED X: “Hello big guy, do you want to play with me?” RED looked down and glared at the Eldritch Hedgehog RED: “Play with you? No. I Want To Kill You!” The Eldritch Hedgehog smirked at this threat X: “I like the sound of that game, but enough talk. Let’s Play!” Fight CURRENTLY UNDER DEVELOPMENT Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:AceOfSpaces3709 Category:What-If? Death Battles